


Mexico

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [14]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written when the four Hobbit actors took a trip to Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexico

Brilliant blue water reflects white hot sun.

Sean, in brief cutoffs and cutaway t-shirt ending just below his nipples, is running in place. Elijah watches from the deck as he runs down the beach.

Elijah thinks:

>   
> _Hot skin pressing against his belly.  
>  Gritty sand against his teeth as he sucks a nipple to hardness.  
> Moans combining with the crash of surf.  
> Warm sand heating his back as Sean turns him over to lay on top of him._   
> 

  
"Lij!" Billy calls. "Come play 'Mortal Combat."

"Nah." Elijah says, stripping off his shirt. "Think I'll go for a run on the beach."


End file.
